Multi-interface communication systems allow client devices to use multiple network interfaces as if they were a single network interface. This is achieved by providing a network component that acts as an agent for the client device. The client device can be configured to use any number of network interfaces at the same time, as well as move traffic between interfaces.
Examples of multi-interface communication systems are provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/004,652, titled “Communication Between Client and Server Using Multiple Networks” by Manku et al. (hereafter referred to as “Manku”) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,539,175, titled “Multi-Access Terminal with Capability for Simultaneous Connectivity to Multiple Communication Channels” by White et al.
In the multi-interface communication system, network traffic generated by applications running on the client device, or network traffic generated by other systems that is routed through the client device, is directed to a virtual network interface using routing rules. The traffic is encapsulated using one of a number of different encapsulation protocols. Using one of a variety of scheduling algorithms, the encapsulated traffic is sent out on one or more of the network interfaces, destined for an endpoint of the system. In many cases, this endpoint is in a different network location than a traditional network endpoint, had the client device used the network interface directly, as is standard in the art. Unfortunately, this process prevents the client device from accessing network resources that are only accessible via networks that are connected to one of the non-default network interfaces independent of the encapsulation system. These resources are termed local resources. Examples of local resources include captive portals, protected servers, application marketplaces, network information pages, and many others.